November 11
by KrystalSteele
Summary: a surprise birthday gift for Marluxia is...fuzzy xD. rated M for smut. if u dnt like yaoi, GTFO.


_**Marluxia POV**_

Marluxia and ten of his friends from the bar were all at his house drinking some tequila he had saved especially for this day. November 11, his 28th birthday.

Marluxia wanted them to meet his boyfriend Axel, who recently turned 27 finally. A knock from the front door of the house and a voice said, "Radiant Garden Police Department, open up now!"

One of Marluxia's co-workers looked at the pinkette with questioning eyes while he got up to answer the door.

When the door was opened, three uniformed officers: 2 male redheads and one blonde female walked in.

"Are you Marluxia Nomura, sir?" The blonde asked.

"Larxene?" Marluxia squinted his eyes at her. "That's Officer Suzumura to you, " she rebuked.

"What's going on?" Marluxia asked. "Well you see Mr. Nomura," one redhead started. "Someone ordered a Stripper Gram!" The other redhead said as all three officers slipped off their shirts.

The room burst into cheers, mostly directed at Larxene. The first redhead sent a flirtatious smile Marluxia's way and his hands circled the pinkette's neck. "Ah! Reno, the birthday boy is imine/i," the second redhead said, a smile in his green eyes.

"Ruin my fun, Axel," Reno pouted. "I'm sure Larxene will share with me." Reno went up behind the woman Larxene was teasing and gently nibbled her earlobe.

Larxene gave Reno a swift kiss on the lips before returning her attention to the green-haired wide-blue-grey-eyed girl she was circling.

Axel took the pinkette's hand and led him upstairs to their bedroom. "I never knew Larxene was bisexual like Reno is. Did you see the way she eyed Angela? Damn," Marluxia said as the door was shut and locked.

Axel turned and gave Marluxia a smile; a smile that said he was thinking dirty thoughts.

"Oh I'm sorry. What seems to be the problem Officer?" Axel walked up to him, that smile plastered on his face, and said, "You've been very naughty, now I have to punish you."

Marluxia laughed, "You sound like a school teacher rather then a cop." "I know, get on the bed. Now."

Marluxia obeyed and Axel crawled on top of him, lips moving together. Axel pulled away to pull off Marluxia's shirt and to reach for two pairs of black fuzzy handcuffs.

"The only reason those two came was 'cause I needed another pair," Axel said, dangling the cuffs from his forefinger.

Axel reached forward to attach a handcuff to both of the bedposts. While it was there, Marluxia decided to lick Axel's stomach and navel, tracing the redhead's tribal tattoos with his tongue.

Axel made a small sound and stopped moving to enjoy the sensation moving lowly south. Axel reached one hand to Marluxia's chest and pushed him down gently to the bed while his other hand latched the second handcuff to the bedpost.

Axel then slid his chest against Marluxia, creating friction. The pinkette let out a groan that was silenced by Axel's lips on his own. Axel moved his lips down to the pinkette's neck, where he licked and nipped the sensitive skin there.

Marluxia tilted his head sideways and his eyes fluttered shut when he moaned low in his throat. Marluxia threaded his fingers into Axel's wild hair and pressed their lips together in a kiss.

Marluxia felt Axel thrust his tongue inside his mouth, exploring the moist cavern. When they finally broke apart to breathe, Axel gently brought Marluxia's hands out of his hair and pinned them above his head on the bed.

Keeping Marluxia's hands on the bed, Axel showered kisses and an occasional lick upon the pinkette's neck and collarbone.

After a few minutes of this, Axel breathed out, "Marly, scoot up to the headboard." Marluxia obeyed instantly and had his hands barely touching the head of the bed. Axel crawled forward and licked up Marluxia's stomach to his neck.

Marluxia shuddered slightly at the sensation and circled his hands around Axel's neck. "Ah, ah, ah. Whole reason I brought the cuffs Marly," Axel said as he took Marluxia's arms from around him and laced their fingers together.

"Do you have the keys?" Axel responded by letting go of Marluxia's hands to reach in his back pocket for two sets of keys. "Of course," the redhead said with a wicked grin.

He then latched one end of both handcuffs to Marluxia's wrists. Marluxia tugged on them experimentally, his blue eyes getting a dark light in them.

Axel took hold of the other's thighs and gently pulled him a little away from the headboard. The redhead then continued teasing Marluxia's chest, taking one nipple in between his teeth to bite down gently.

That caused Marluxia to groan and pull on the cuffs restraining him. Axel moved lower on Marluxia's body, dipping his tongue in and around his navel and through his belly ring.

Axel traced the edge of Marluxia's skinny jeans and took his sweet fucking time unbuttoning and unzipping them.

Axel pulled them, and Marluxia's boxers, down agonizingly slow just to torture the pinkette. It was working too, because Marluxia started to squirm underneath Axel.

As Marluxia's manhood was finally revealed, Axel felt a rush of blood rush downwards to his already hard length.

Axel licked his suddenly dry lips and got on his knees to strip himself of the other half of his police officer uniform. He also took off his red boxers and threw them on the floor.

Marluxia groaned at the sight of Axel naked in front of him. As the redhead grabbed his thighs and readied himself in between Marluxia's legs, the pinkette asked, "Impatient? Or are you just THAT horny?"

Axel kissed Marluxia's lips once and breathed out, "You know the answer to that, gorgeous." Marluxia started to smile, but instead he threw his head back and moaned loudly as Axel thrust inside him all the way.

Axel showered Marluxia's neck with kisses as he waited for a signal. Marluxia ground his hips upwards towards Axel and groaned out, "...move."

Axel complied and started up a rhythm with his hips. He gradually got faster and harder the more Marluxia moaned. At some point, Axel couldn't take the sound of Marluxia's moans and his control broke.

He began to pound inside Marluxia, making him cry out and pull on the cuffs. Marluxia arched his back and lower body towards Axel in an attempt to get closer.

Marluxia could feel that Axel was getting _dangerously_ close to his sweet spot. Suddenly, Marluxia arched his back against the air and let out a high-pitched scream as his prostate was finally hit.

Axel grinned and braced his hands on the bed to hit that spot harder, you couldn't even tell what Marluxia was screaming anymore, the only words that even made any sense were, "Ah! F-fuck! Ax-Axel! Oh _god_, yes Axel!"

Axel groaned out at his name being called out like that and fucked the pinkette faster, making the bed rock. Marluxia pulled on the handcuffs more often as he got closer and closer to his release.

To sen him spilling over the edge, Axel reached one hand in between their bodies and rubbed his thumb over the head of Marluxia's quivering cock.

Marluxia screamed as his orgasm hit him hard, Axel joining a moment later. Axel collapsed on top of Marluxia when they finally started to come down from the pleasure high.

After a minute or two, Axel pulled out of Marluxia and laid back on their bed, licking cum off of his thumb and forefinger.

"Axel?" Marluxia asked, tugging on the cuffs to show that he wanted to be released. It took Axel a few seconds, but it finally snapped and he got the keys from the back of his officer pants.

He unlocked Marluxia's wrists and propped himself up on one elbow. Marluxia drew his bangs away from his face and breathed out, "Fuck..."

Axel smiled and laughed lightly, "I see you enjoyed that as much as I did."

"Of course. Your an AMAZING lover, but you already know that...I love you, Axel." Axel grinned and kissed Marluxia gently before whispering, "I know. I love you too. Happy Birthday Marluxia."

They were silent for a few minutes before Marluxia said, "Maybe we should go downstairs and check on how Larxene, Reno and everyone is doing."

Axel nodded and both men got off the bed and got dressed to go downstairs.

When they got downstairs, they saw that Larxene was now kissing Angela and Reno had two men hypnotized. "Reno! What the fuck are you doing to Zack and Cloud?"

Reno turned around with a huge smile on his face, "Hey, birthday boy! Oh just having fun with your co-workers like Larxene."

Marluxia shook his head and called, "Y'know, i wonder what Angie's husband will say about this..." That made Larxene break away and say, "What the fuck did you say?"

"Shut up Marly. Me and Vincent are separated. He cheated on me with some black-haired chick, so who says I can't cheat with this _gorgeous_ blonde woman?"

Larxene grinned and said, "Oh I like her. She's my kind of woman," before kissing said greenhead again.

"Oh brother," Marluxia mumbled before walking up to the _sober_ co-workers and introduced Axel to them.


End file.
